Top 10 Reasons About Things for MLP
by cinnabro
Summary: These are lists about reasons for anything about MLP. I do this with me quazzy. If you would like, you can PM me a reason of something else.
1. Why we can't stand the fandom

**This needs to be done. me quazzy and I came up with a list of reasons why we can't stand this fandom a lot. I will go from 10 to 1. If these do not apply to you don't be offended. However if they do, write your complaints on a piece of paper, fold it up, and shove it up your ass. Or you could just place a review on here with your complaints. Anyway let's get started.**

10. Fighting within the fandom

I can't stress this enough and nor can me quazzy. We have seen people fight and ruin friendships over the same old question, "Who is best pony?" I mean seriously does it matter? We all love our ponies in their own ways. Why have a contest over them when we can reminisce about them instead?

9. Complete dickhead bronies

This is also a major one. Like before, why fight? Some bronies apparently have to try and out talk another brony to prove a point and be unwilling to accept the facts. This comes back to the best pony question. Some feel the need to try and over justify themselves with little tidbits that barely matter about a pony. Then even if they're proven wrong, they won't accept it.

8. Cumming inside Rainbow Dash

me quazzy provided his thoughts on this one. I will summarize his rant in a PM and put it in italics. _This is so fucking stupid. I know that it's zone is in /mlp/ but do people really have to say such a thing. It's a children show that we enjoy for fucks sake. It's stuff like this that pisses me off in the fandom. It's also annoying as hell to see all the time. Okay so you cloppers out there will never do this so quit using your cock suckers to talk about it. _He was a bit over-violent about it. He also has a big hatred for cloppers who reveal it all the time.

7. Fucked up troll-fics

me quazzy is the provider for this one as well. Hell, I make these so I have no problem. _I can understand when it's funny and makes these jokes that a brony would get, but there are certain ones I hate. Creepypasta fics is something I can't stand. I like to make jokes about it as well as you but some are just disturbing. Sweet Apple Massacre 1 and 2, Rainbow Factory, Cupcakes, __Applebloom gets her cutie mark,__ and etc. Seriously who is that fucked up in the head!_

6. Rarity haters

me quazzy and I both agree that there isn't a lot to hate about Rarity. People like to make her out to be a complete bitch when she really isn't. I guess it's because she acts upper-class but big deal. I have friends who are upper-class and aren't douches at all. Rarity isn't a bitch, end of reason.

5. Cloppers

I'm not a clopper and nor is quazzy. We have a hatred for them. Cloppers ruin the spirit of the show in our opinion. I guess it's okay if you hide it but please refrain from telling us how much you cummed at the sight of Fluttershy's plot.

4. Mister Davie

I just love this one. I have no problem with him but me quazzy does. _You need to be wiped off the face of the earth. First, Cupcakes HD then Smile HD plus other miscellaneous videos. You are so fucked up beyond repair. Cinnabro might idolize you but you're fucked up in the head. I will rip out your intestines, put my genitalia through them and then use it as a condom as I fornicate with your skull. In short terms, I will skull fuck you._

3. Terrible OCs

I'm with quazzy and we see it all too often. These OCs are made out to be too overpowered and over-idolized. Honestly, they make them out to be insane and make no sense. Usually with a sword or scythe cutie mark, red eyes, some sort of crazy unique magic, shy but deadly, and dark colored all the time. You know what a good OC is? Dusk who was made into stories by Alpha TheGriffen17. I would always use him as a good example. He isn't overpowered or over-idolized by Alpha. He might be a dark blue but it's not like the usual black. And just a neat little magic power he can do that involves killing nothing.

2. Over-idolization of background ponies over main characters

We both agreed on this one. The show is about the mane 6 and Spike, but people seem to love the background ponies more than them. I understand making personalities for them and little stuff like that. But when you start over-idolizing them and don't care about the mane 6, that's where we get mad.

1. Bronies who care more about the fandom than the actual show

This is our #1 because it's so easy to see and is annoying. About a year ago, quazzy and I went to a bronycon together. At the time, he didn't know who The Living Tombstone was. So he was asking people who it was when the guy was actually there. He asked a guy in a Rainbow Dash outfit and said that he was doubting his talent. No one ever answered him and just walked away. quazzy was later kicked out of bronycon because the guy in the RD suit reported him for harassment of some sort because quazzy didn't know who the Living Tombstone was. He gained a lot of hatred for TLT. It's unbelievable when somebody cares more about something in the fandom than the actual show. I've met bronies who were just there because of the fandom and only watched four MLP episodes! if you have ever met someone like this, you know why it's annoying.

**That's it. I'm finally able to put this up thanks to me quazzy's permission. See you all later.**


	2. Why Celestia should have a beard

**Here is a new top 10 reasons. me quazzy did not take part in this one because he didn't have time (bullshit). Our subject..."Why Princess Celestia should have a beard".**

10. Beards are stylish

They are very amazing. They can go with any attire when styled right.

9. Molesting is more reasonable

Most molestors have beards or greasy mustaches, it'd fit Molestia well.

8. Magic

She could put a spell on her beard to attack assassins while she sleeps. FEAR THE BEARD!

7. Sexiness

When done right, it can attract some mares. It shows experience...and power.

6. Douche bag

She could have her beard so long that ponies trip on it. I'd love to be able to do that.

5. Very few characters have beards

As far as I know, the only bearded characters are Discord, Sombra (I think), Starswirl the Bearded (was there ever any doubt), and that old donkey pony thing that appears in the last episode of season 1. Beards must be revived!

4. Hidden weapons

My grandfather once had a beard so thick he could fit a 44 in it. No longer any problems about fear

3. Because I said so

I'm related to a producer of the show. Although my major wants wouldn't be accepted, I could throw a couple ideas. And they've been taken before. (Cough cough Flim and Flam cough)

2. No more clop with Celestia

Who'd want clop with a bearded princess? It's a stupid clop fic if its not Celestia/Luna, Celestia/royal guard, or Celestia/Twilight.

1. No sign of Odin

As far as I know the god Odin does not exist in Equestria. So no pony says "By Odin's beard!" But if we have Celestia have a beard, then they can say "By Celestia's beard!" Which would be fucking awesome.

**Kind of short but oh well. Hopefully me quazzy will contribute next time. Until next time.**


End file.
